Fear, Trust, Wanted
by GentleHero
Summary: After discovering her whole childhood was nothing but a lie, a disturbed and lonely Aurora Charon runs for sanctuary. Finding comfort in the halls of Hogwarts she must decide if fighting for what is right will be worth the cost that must be payed.


It was all she had ever known and now it was gone, in one fell swoop, a life in ruin. After fleeing Malfoy Manor and escaping the grasp of the Death Eaters, Aurora Charon made her way to Hogwarts, the only place she felt she belonged. Her arrival caused a bit of a stir for the day she got there the Order of the Phoenix had been meeting at their new headquarters and were all there to greet her. When two of the guards they had on patrol entered the meeting room carrying Aurora who already looked broken and defiled enough Harry jumped out of his seat and ran to take her from them. He had never seen her like this, never even imagined that ever-cool Aurora would wind up looking like one of Voldemort's Victims.

"Call for Poppy!" Dumbledore said recognizing the ex-head girl right away and waving his wand over in search of injuries. He of course caught on that she had indeed been defiled, but said nothing. Choosing instead to leave Harry to his moment of shock at her appearance, and letting him cradle her tired form close, almost protectively. Someone made the call for the nurse and she arrived pouring several potions down the blonde girl's throat with a little help from Harry. Aurora sputtered and looked around coherent now.

"Welcome Miss Charon. May I ask what happened?" Dumbledore questioned, gently and with a warm welcoming smile on his face. Aurora looked up at him.

"P-professor…" she seemed to release a happy sigh and leaned back against Harry, then realizing after she did so someone was holding her, she turned and looked at him. "Harry!" The look on his face was beyond priceless; it looked to those watching, as if he had everything he could ever want in that one moment. "Oh thank goodness, I made it…" Her worried lips broke into a small smile and she glanced around the room. "This is the Order of the Phoenix, correct?" Several of those seated tensed at her knowledge of a secret order. Dumbledore and many of the other professors smiled and didn't seem the least bit worried.

"Yes, My dear." She nodded.

"I, ah…I am here because my parents…" her face was contorted in pain, as if just the thought of what she was about to say killed her. "They are Death Eaters…so are the Malfoy's. So is Draco." She looked over her shoulder at Harry, though all the while trying to contain tears threatening to once again fall from her eyes.

"What happened, Dear?" Dumbledore asked, taking her hand and leading her out of Harry's embrace to a nice comfy armchair like the others were seated in.

"I-I… I don't know exactly what would have happened…I just know I was to be taken to the Dark Lord, to become what they are. I never knew before this there was to be some sort of special ceremony. They all told me I'd be a princess, I don't understand it, but I couldn't go. I ran from my home, ran to Draco. His father was there, now that I think about it I saw other known Death Eaters in the halls as I ran for Draco's room…when I got there he showed me his mark. Said I could have everything I ever deserved if I just stayed calm. He's a killer, and he-he…" she let out a shaky breath, causing Harry to move just behind her chair almost protectively. It didn't make sense to him, she didn't show any interest in him and yet somehow now he just knew she would never go back to Draco. She needed Harry as Harry needed her.

"It is alright, Miss Charon. They can't get you here." Snape said, stepping out from the shadows. She had been one of his best students and therefore deserving of at least a few words of comfort. She looked up almost wide eyed.

"Professor Snape, I thought you were…?" Slowly he pulled back his sleeve and revealed the seething nightmare of his skin.

"I am." Aurora shrank back in her chair, reaching up to grab onto the hand Harry had set on the chair. "Do not fear me though, Miss Charon." It stung Snape the reaction she had to him. With a nod from Dumbledore he covered his arm and retreated to the shadows again.

"It is alright, dear girl, he is a spy for me. I trust him with my own life, he will not harm you. Or bring you to them. Although if what you and what Severus told me before is indeed true…you are wanted greatly." Aurora was torn as to what she should say any longer.

"I-I understand. Perhaps, I should leave and let your meeting resume." She tried to stand but Harry held her down.

"Dumbledore, we can't let her go back out there. If he wants her, he will do anything to get her. Aurora isn't like them, they'd kill her without a second thought." The older mans eyes twinkled at the hero's reaction.

"Harry." Mrs. Weasley spoke up. "Albus would never have sent Miss Charon back out on her own. She knows we are here now and clearly has our enemies after her. No one was even considering letting her go again." Dumbledore put his hand on Harry's shoulder.

"It is no worry Miss Charon, you'll stay here at Hogwarts…I am going to presume you didn't bring any of your things with you" She sighed and shook her head.

"I just ran. I can't go back, not now." Tonks stepped forward.

"It'll be alright, Miss Charon. Severus says there is a meeting tonight, the one you were supposed to go to, it seems likely we can get into your house and get your things without much difficulty. I'll take you back there myself." Lupin stood next to her with a curt nod.

"Me too." Several more order members stood, it seemed to Aurora she was missing something.

"Professor Dumbledore, what was the ceremony I was supposed to take part in?" The old man looked to Harry who squeezed Aurora's hand.

"Severus, please explain" Snape stepped out of the shadows again though still remained far away from Aurora, tentative to come to close to her and frighten her any further.

"_Infinitas infinitio._ The Eternal Bond. It binds souls together in a power hold. Their power is shared between those involved and should one of the pair/group be killed the others inherit the power. To pro-long life and keep ones soul alive past their time." Aurora's eyes were wide and horrified.

"Who…who was to be bound?" She asked, deadly silence filled the room, a chill sweeping around her.

"The Dark Lord, Draco, and you…" The silence in the room grew colder almost a frozen chill. She stared at her ex potions professor as if seeing straight through him to the wall. Harry started to shake her but Dumbledore pulled him away, and gestured for Snape to step closer.

"Do not fear, Miss Charon, he would not have killed you. It was to be a precaution should he himself be finished off in the coming months." Aurora barely heard him as he spoke to her she was too lost in the thoughts of a black and bleak world fallen prey to Voldemorts forces.

"Aurora?" Harry asked pulling himself out of Dumbledore's grasp and kneeling at her side. "Aurora its okay I'm here" tentatively he touched her knee causing her to jerk and stand whipping out her wand and pointing it at his throat, a jinx on her lips ready to be spoken. Dumbledore chuckled, some of the others stared in wonder at her reflex.

"Excellent form, Miss Charon!" the headmaster said, clapping his hands together. "But alas, it is just Harry Potter, no one trying to harm you." She cooled down and blinked the dazed expression from her face.

"Oh, oh sorry…." Harry shook his head and waved her wand away. She looked blankly back at Snape "So, you mean to tell me He Who Must Not Be Named meant to name heirs in the forms of myself and Draco? But why?" A low buzz could be heard now as several people began to whisper, only Harry, Aurora, Dumbledore, and Snape remained silent.

"Even his most trusted followers were not informed why he chose as he did. Many thought he chose unwisely but those who voiced any opinion were silenced, permanently." Snape's voice was gravelly and his throat seemed to have dried out from speaking. He turned to Dumbledore "I must go now, the meeting will start soon. There won't be much time to get Miss Charon's things. Swift movement is your best ally, Dumbledore." Without another word the sullen potions master turned and left the room.

"Severus is right, Nymphadora…er Tonks I mean. Will you escort Miss Charon back to her parent's home. Move quickly though the time you have is unknown." Tonks nodded and stood gesturing for Aurora to follow suit. Harry walked close by Aurora, Hermione and Ron following just behind him and several other guards after them. Dumbledore didn't say anything he just watched eyes twinkling after Harry and the others.

The group traveled via the Floo network to the Charon estate. Aurora led them quietly through winding hallways to her quarters. As soon as they were safely within her walls Tonks placed wards around them and the group turned to Aurora.

"What do you need?" Harry asked. Aurora looked at her room with a heavy sigh.

"I don't know. What does one take when leaving forever?" She stared at her black bedspread, the blood red satin pillows, then to the art hanging on the walls, pictures of friends family, and lastly the gilded frame on her bedside table, a picture of two young blonde children. One boy and one girl dueling, sparks shooting out of their wands, bright smiles on their faces. She moved briskly to the table and picked it up staring down at the faces, anger growing within. The frame in her hands burst into a pure black flame and the picture within burned into nothingness.

"That is one thing, I never need. A memory that will hurt me now." She was speaking to herself and yet somehow Harry couldn't help feeling like he understood. He had left everything about the Dursley's in Little Winging that part of his life was long since past. Without warning, Aurora spun around and headed through a glistening archway into a huge walk in closet. The group that had come with her just watched her, unsure how to respond. Hermione looked to Harry and nudged him a bit forward. He took the hint and followed the girl, his two friend's right behind. Tonks stood guard at the entryway while the others who had come stayed in the middle of her bedroom.

"Aurora" Harry said softly upon entering her vast closet. The girl turned, she had a chest (one of the many sectioned ones) open and was carefully placing her belongings inside it. "Are you alright?" She blinked at him once before resuming her task.

"I suppose I am alright as I can be, situation and all." The tone of her voice seemed almost as if she were smiling. "However, I have no idea what I am going to do. Everything I've ever known, is wrong. How do you come back after that?" The trio noticed one tear drop from her eye but a slight shift in her body and her face was hidden from view. "What does it matter, anyway? It is still a war, with or without me the world will turn." They watched her work, she never turned back to face them nor spoke again. Chosing to simply gather her things in thoughtful silence. As Harry watched her move back and forth he played over moments in his mind. They had come in contact through their years at Hogwarts, she had always been just another Slytherin. Until she got the Head Girl position over Hermione, then it was almost an all out war between the two houses. Upon learning of Aurora's generosity in the community, of her intellect and finesse for magic, though, Harry understood why the teacher's had honored her so. Hermione did a lot of work, but Aurora never rested, she was always on the move always doing something. After what seemed like a very long time Tonks peeked in.

"Miss Charon, I know you've a lot to do but I am afraid we have to leave soon. We cannot risk your parents or any of the others returning while we are still here." Aurora looked back as Tonks spoke.

"There is a secret passage, that will lead us off the grounds from there we can floo safely back to Hogwarts without having to go through the hallways of this place." Aurora responded, shivering with the thought of having to spend any more time here in her living nightmare. "I'll be ready to go momentarily, anything I don't bring can't be important after all" A few more quiet moments greeted them as she bustled between her closet and the bathroom, gathering all her things. She levitated her trunk into the main room and set it down amid the group.

"There." She smiled sadly at it. "My whole life in one box." Her eyes widened as if she remembered something and turned to her bed grabbing two things from it. One a pristinely white teddy bear, the other came from under her pillow and it seemed to be a Diary of some kind. "Alright, now I have everything" She threw both things into the trunk and locked it up. "I also grabbed the key to several vaults at Gringots, personal vaults my parents can't get to….It seemed like a good idea" Tonks nodded and told the guards to handle Aurora's luggage, while the girl waved her hand over the archway and muttered a password. "Vedere le Stelle" and the archway transformed to a beautifully perfect room. The group walked through cautiously. "My parents don't know it exists. From here I can get anywhere in the world and they will be none the wiser. It is a pity I must leave my Star room behind." There was a forlorn gleem in her eye, but Harry wasn't given the time to study it as Tonks threw flu power into the fireplace and pushed Hermione and Ron in. Sending them back to Hogwarts. Guards followed, until it was only Aurora, Harry and Tonks left.

"You ready?" Harry asked, he nodded to Tonks and she left the pair there. He held out his hand to Aurora who until then had been looking around her room.

"This was my escape, what is wrong now that I am escaping my perfect place?" With a last dejected sigh Aurora took Harry's hand and allowed him to pull her into the fireplace, wrapping his arms around her waist. Though he didn't know what he did it, he reasoned with himself that she could use the comfort. With a final look the pair were gone in a flash of flame, stumbling out at Hogwarts.

"Welcome back." Dumbledore said smiling at the pair. "Miss Charon, your room is ready. It is just where it was when you left but a few weeks ago." The first sign of a real smile lit Aurora's face. Home, she really had come home after all.

"That you, Professor Dumbledore." He nodded to both students and wandered off back to the meeting. True a lot had to be planned but he knew the young girl could use a friend as much as Harry could use her company. Harry's friends had left too, Hermione was being escorted back to her parents. The Granger family would be moved to Hogwarts within the week for safety. Ron was with his family, who had already been given a large set of rooms in the castle. Aurora sat on a chair in the Head sitting room, a place she had spent much time in the last year.

"It is weird isn't it?" Harry asked, taking a seat in an armchair across from her. "Sitting here like we did so often in school…" She nodded still staring into the empty fireplace. The day replaying through her mind, repeatedly, tormenting with each tick of the clock until Aurora could do nothing more than scream. Harry could only watch, his fingers twitched and tingled wanting to hold her, to fix everything. He let her scream's fade out before trying to speak again. But before he could even so much as open his mouth to say anything she put a hand up.

"Don't try, Harry. It's just a waste of energy. I'm fine, I will be. It is just more to process than I would have liked. I lost my best friend, and my family in one day I can never see them again and tomorrow I'll be planning on killing them…that is if the Order allows me to help…" her eyes met Harry's and he saw a vengeance like his own. "I know he killed your parents, but he's taken my entire life and I want him dead. I want to help, I want to fight." The fire in her eyes renewed Harry's own passion, the pair both wounded by the same fight sat in silence for the rest of the evening. At some point late in the evening, Aurora fell asleep in her chair and Harry carried her to her bedroom settling her in and leaving for his own bed, wondering what tomorrow would bring for them both.

When the main Order members woke early the next morning, they convened in the meeting room once again to discuss important new details. Harry's hands were shaking uncontrollably as the topic of what to do about Aurora's appearance arose. Some thought they should keep her hidden away in the castle in case she had been sent as a spy, others thought she could be a useful tool in getting access to Voldemort's inner workings. Only Harry seemed to care about her well-being, and only Harry knew the girl's wish to fight. After several comments, Harry felt his anger mounting until he'd had enough.

"Listen, she is not a spy no matter what you say. I knew her before today and even then she was nothing like her housemates, if ever a honest trustworthy slytherin existed its Aurora Charon, Head Girl of this very school. Trust her, she wants to help. She hates Voldemort as much as I do, I know she wants to fight, to help. We should let her, shouldn't we?" He turned, no longer caring about those speaking nonsense before him, but to Dumbledore alone. The tell-tale twinkle light in his mentors eyes, and he knew then all he had said was correct. "So that's it then. She should join the Order." Dumbledore nodded once and Harry spun on his heal and headed up to the suite Aurora occupied. He found her sitting on her bed staring out the windows.

"Aurora?" She turned slowly and he saw tears in her eyes again. She shook her head when she caught the slight fear of emotional girl's in his eyes and wiped away the little droplets.

"I'm sorry, Harry, I was lost in thought and couldn't help what came to me. How can I help you?" He was relatively surprised at how composed she appeared despite the day she'd had, it was that thought that made him, only for the slightest of seconds, believe what the others had said about her earlier.

"We are having a meeting of the Order, it has been decided that our best course of action with you would be to have you join the ranks, and fight." A slight smile graced her blissfully pink lips as she heard the news and she stood practically running to him. At first it seemed almost as if she were going to throw her arms around him in a hug, but she got the better of herself before that time came and stepped back cautiously. A very awkward silence settled between the two until Aurora had enough sense to cough and shake it off.

"Shall we go then?" She asked, tentatively. Eyeing both the doorway and Harry, who stood watching her with a mix of emotions in his beautiful eyes. Two sets of Emerald eyes twinkled back at each other for another moment of silence, though the awkwardness that had inhabited it before had disappeared. They were lost in their own world again, and this time there was nothing (no one) around to snap them out. It was Harry who took the first step toward her, he had wanted this chance for a long time but never believed he'd really get it. She didn't back away, surprisingly to both involved, he wasn't the man she loved but he wouldn't hurt her like he had. When his hands slid onto her waist a bolt of electricity shot through them and quickly more followed as his lips brushed softly against hers. The gentlest, purest of kisses lasting only a moment.

"We should go," He muttered looking down at her, both wanting to stay in the moment far longer but knowing they were expected to return shortly and there was a lot to cover in the short time before a final battle would surely ensue. Slowly she nodded her agreement and they left the room without glancing back, he took her hand loosely. Not wanting to pressure her any but understanding that the spark between them had always been mutually felt. Before entering the meeting room he dropped her hand, she smiled sadly and briefly at him before he opened the door for her and they entered. Dumbledore was waiting and ready for them when they arrived.

"Ah welcome Miss Charon, you appear to be doing much better today than you were yesterday." Many members of the congregation nodded and muttered out similar greetings to the girl. Though she still looked slightly worn from the previous days events, her clothes were crisp her eyes were bright and she seemed willing and ready for whatever was ahead of her. "I believe Mr. Potter has already informed you that you are to be initiated into our Order, it took much debate but your friend spoke powerfully on your behalf and you must owe it to him for your place here. Believe me, Miss Charon, I know you have never been like your parents. Even the young Mister Malfoy was strayed by pretty words and alluring thoughts, he himself is not the monster you deem him to be in your minds." For the first time all morning Aurora looked shocked, Dumbledore's eyes twinkled in response to her reaction. "Yes, Dear, I know that you wish to despise the boy for all he has done to you, but deep in your heart you still love him. You always will." Harry tensed and bit back a hiss at his mentors words. It was a strange feeling, wanting to strangle a man who had only ever been good and caring to him. The old man's face turned to the younger man and he nodded.

"Perhaps, Albus, we should get through with this so she can get to training with Harry and the others" Molly Weasley said standing, her motherly instinct overwhelmingly telling her to step in and cease her long time friend's advice to the already frightened girl. She had only talked to Aurora a few short times, but she much like all the others had never gotten any negative feelings from the Slytherin student. Aurora was a pure soul, honest and true. Raised, albeit in an old-fashioned and outdated manner but, it hadn't changed the power within the young witch. Molly sensed the girl would be a great element to have on their side in this fight, she could rally Harry and give him the urge to fight for her if at any point he lost sight in the goals. Her fury was enough to make anyone jump into battle wands raised, she had a way about her.

"Ah, yes, Molly. I believe you are correct." Dumbledore chuckled briefly and nodded at the red haired woman, who easily bustled back to her seat. "Miss Charon, are you willing to freely and without limitation bind yourself to this Order, to fight for justice against all evils in face of all danger, death and, injury?" The way the old man had grown so serious in rapid succession almost made Aurora more frightened than she had already been. Still, this was what she wanted and with a nod, he continued. "Will you fight for our cause with all your heart, and to the best of your magical ability?" Those watching new the words and vows were a formality; all that was really needed to be initiated was a simple incantation and pure intentions. Inserting a spy in the order was far more difficult than placing a spy in Voldemort's group. The Order already had several, mostly lower level spies in place. Only Severus Snape himself was among the most trusted, and only he could pull off such a double agent status.

"Yes, I vow my loyalty and power to the cause of the Order of the Phoenix, I will strive to fight for all good and just rights left in our world. Until the day I die, or the war is over my power belongs to the order, I swear it on my undying soul. I will eternally fight until my last breath escapes my lips." Awe was clear in the room as she spoke, they had all heard her speech at the Graduation, but this was even more powerful, the Hallelujah chorus could almost be heard as a ghost sound as she spoke, as if her promise was from the heaven's themselves. The gleam of fury, passion, and shattered dreams in her always pristine eyes light the room in an emerald glow, every person there felt her magic rushing through the floor boards. She waited for Dumbledore's next move, knowing her impromptu speech had not been expected but was most certainly welcomed. When the old man regained composure after the bit of surprise that had taken him he smiled at her.

"Well said, Miss Charon. Now if you will please, Harry?" The younger man nodded and moved next to Aurora offering her his arm. "Though you make the promise to us all you need only be bonded to one, I believe Mister Potter is the most suitable match for a witch of your power." Aurora nodded and wrapped her arm with Harrys. The stared at one another, wands held in their free hands, lightly at their sides.

"From this day forward," the pair spoke as one, their voices melding together as if they had always been that way. The words coming to them as if they had been told what to say. "As long as we live we shall protect each other in the face of danger, in all turmoil and battle. In the heat of a war our minds will live connected, and through each other we will survive." The other members of the order each remembered the similar promises they had made to those around them, but none save Dumbledore knew just what this particular vow could mean for the naive pair speaking. It was risky to bind them the way the wizard planned to, but it was a risk he was more than willing to take. Neither would be harmed so long as they survived, and with their combined forces that could be a very long time indeed. "This I vow to thee, a promise made un-breaking." Dumbledore pointed his wand at their intertwined arms while the recently graduated pair's wands lit from below.

"Infinitas infinitio" He whispered quietly so none of the others heard what he'd done. The only secret the great wizard would take to his grave alone. No one aside from himself, and the now eternal pair would ever know. A string of pure white light emerged from his wand capturing their hands in the tie, strings of green and red from their respective wands wound around their bodies and hands coming to rest in place beside the white. The pair's eyes shone as they watched each other neither daring to look down as the spell was completed. When it was over no one moved, let alone breathed, for the longest time.

"Time to train, we have a war to win" Lupin said, braving the silent field. Without waiting for a response he had his wand pointed at the immobile pair and uttered a spell. Easily Harry shook out of it and sensed danger, throwing Aurora behind him, who perched low on the ground like a cat, her wand brandished as his ready to defend. Awe struck the room once again at the pairs agility and easy defense, they worked together like no pair before them had ever done. As if they _knew_ what the other was going to do before it was done. When the simply warm up duel was over Dumbledore applauded.

"Excellent!" He said, proud of the couple and knowing for sure now he had made the right call to bind them. Without the other neither would have the strength to pull off the things they would be required to if they wanted a positive end to this war. Clapping his hands together the dueling was called to a halt while Dumbledore and the other more experienced fighters gave the younger members of the Order notes. "Ron, Hermione you will fight against Harry and Miss Charon. It is time to see how you can handle yourselves." The four stood facing each other, Hermione and Aurora staring with small smiles on their mouths, Harry and Ron confused never having been on opposing sides before. "Salute" All four bowed to their partners and took three paces back. They waited for Dumbledore's call and then the duel began. It started out slowly paced and simple, easy lower level spells shot idly back and forth between the pairs. Until eventually Aurora got tired of waiting for a real fight to begin and cast a powerful hex the other girl's way. Hermione, though shortly caught off guard as she watched the jet shoot toward her, blocked it with a second to spare and shot back, the boys following suit. It was clear Harry and Aurora were the better fighters, but the other two weren't that far behind. The newly bound couple worked as one figure, battling together instead of in their own semi-fights. The way the moved and combined powers impressed the more senior members watching, it was the kind of fighting none had ever seen. Professional and perfect, moving as if every step had been choreographed just for them.

It didn't take long for Aurora and Harry to disarm their "opponents" and have the other pair on the ground in surrender. When Dumbledore called the fight over Aurora, hastily, moved and helped Hermione up off the ground handing the girl her wand back. Doing the same with Ron, Harry clapped his best friend on the back.

"Nice going, Mate" The red haired boy said, glancing back at his girlfriend. "You alright, 'Mione?" She nodded and beamed at Aurora.

"That was the most brilliant fighting I've ever seen!" Hermione's parents, although muggles, were seated in the room wide eyed at the battle they had seen.

"Thank you, Miss Granger." Aurora responded pleasantly, blushing gently at the compliments and the attention she was getting from many of the most brilliant fighters around. Harry watched her while his "adoptive" family congratulated him, she seemed both very uncomfortable and right at home. It didn't make sense to him, but nothing about her ever did, and so it seemed it never would. Dumbledore watched the bound pair, thinking to himself when the binding would start to tighten on them and the feelings that had always been there would take over. The order trained the younger members for the rest of the morning before those who worked in the public eye had to go for appearance sake. Snape was called to The Dark Lord, after the events of the previous day the potion's master was quite sure riddle would be anything but pleasant, not that he was pleasant on a normal basis. That left the afternoon to the ex-students. The Weasley's and Granger's gathered food from the kitchen and went out for a picnic by the Lake, Harry and Aurora stood watching them as they walked out the door when Molly turned around with a confused look on her face.

"Well?" She said, the two kids looked at each other and back at her.

"What?" Harry responded, not sure what was going on.

"What are you two waiting for, you're family after all." The gleam in her eye was so brilliant Aurora felt a rush of warmth for the first time in most of her life. No one had ever shown her this kind of affection.

"We…I…Oh." Aurora tried to speak but couldn't. Molly Weasley just smiled. Harry grabbed Aurora's hand knowing she wouldn't move on her own and pulled the girl down through the hall to catch up.

"Sorry Mrs. Weasley, we didn't know." Harry said smiling at his adoptive mother.

"Harry, dear, you've been family for years. Why would that change now? And Miss Charon it would make my poor heart very happy if you would be willing to join our large family." Aurora's eyes were glowing as if everything she had ever dreamed of was coming true. A family, a real family who would love her, friends, people to talk to, to care about her and to care for. A fantasy she'd never believed she'd have, though she swore from a young age that when she grew up and had children herself they would not be brought up as she had been. Now those promises seemed unlikely, for she wanted very much to swear off men. The blonde girl nodded silently, still too dazed by the idea and followed obediently with Harry to the lakeside. The younger members of the "extended family" all sat together at one end, Aurora remaining stunned for a while, the others talking around her with vibrant smiles.

"So Miss Charon," Mrs. Granger said, all attention turning to the silent member of the party. Aurora's eyes widened slightly and she looked back at Hermione's mother. "how long have you been singing?" Aurora blinked, not having expected such a question. She was so accustomed to being berated for something she did not actually do that having an adult ask her such a simple and lovely question shocked her.

"Oh…uhm…" It took a few moments to get her thoughts together enough to compile an answer. "Most of my life, actually. I taught myself at first. It turned out that some ancestor on my mother's side of the family had been a famous vocalist…Mother sent me to a Conservatory for a year when I was a young child and I learned there." She bit her lip smiling slightly at the happy memories of that year she'd spent safely at a place full of beautiful music.

"Oh my, that sounds like it would have been quite the experience for a young child, being so far from your family… but you enjoyed it?" Mrs. Granger continued, while her husband's hand gently rested atop hers. Hermione smiled brightly at her parents, as Ron's hand did the same to hers. Aurora glanced at Harry, still biting her lip.

"I did enjoy it very much, my home was not the warmest place to grow up. So the ability to escape to a warm beautiful environment were at every corner there was music was a dream come true for me. Of course it ended when I got my Hogwarts letter and was sent here. I've kept tutors though, they came to the school every week or so for lessons, I'd performed at ministry functions before the war took over and parties became scarce. It was the one time I could ever be truly happy, and free. When I was lost in the sound of song, my voice making the magic instead of my hands…" She sighed contently at the thought, memories rushing her head. Finally something positive to look at within the dark past her mind seemed unable to forget.

"Would you-er…." Harry started, sharing a look with Mrs. Weasley and the others. "Would you mind…singing for us, it would be such a treat…" The others vocalized their agreement, adding in many bright smiles until Aurora really had no choice but to comply.

"Oh alright. If it means so much to you!" her face was a rose color but she smiled at Harry anyway and stood taking out her wand and casting a spell so the music started about her, a glistening swirl of golden sparkles sailing on an unfelt summer breeze, around the party. Hermione gasped, as did Ginny and several others.

"Oh my." Mrs. Granger said, her eyes wide in delight at the subtle peaceful magic. Aurora opened her lips to start the song, closing her eyes and letting it take hold of her. This was her perfect moment, time and place unimportant, all that mattered was the music and her voice.

Whispering

Hear the ghosts in the moonlight

Sorrow doing a new dance

Through their bone, through their skin

Listening

To the souls in the fools night

Fumbling mutely with their rude hands

And there's heartache without end

See the father bent in grief

The mother dressed in mourning

Sister crumbles, and the neighbors grumble

The preacher issues warnings

History

Little miss didn't do right

Went and ruined all the true plans

Such a shame. Such a sin.

Mystery

Home alone on a school night

Harvest moon over the blue land

Summer longing on the wind

Had a sweetheart on his knees

So faithful and adoring

And he touched me. And I let him love me.

So let that be my story

Listening

For the hope, for the new life.

Something beautiful, a new chance.

Hear its whispering

There again

A lonesome tear fell down her cheek and she bit her lip as the song finished. Harry and the others all just stared at her with stunned expressions as the glitter that had been the music settled into her golden hair. She blushed from the stares and looked down, unsure what to say now. Eventually Harry managed to shake himself out of the daze, though the way the glimmer in her hair shone he was surprised he broke free.

"That was…amazing!" she blushed more at his words and looked out at the lake.

"Thank you, Harry." After some more stunned staring the others shook it off and expressed similar sentiments. Mrs. Granger asked where such a song had come from, Mrs. Weasley said Aurora was one of the best young vocalists she had ever heard. All of the compliments warmed Aurora's heart, to near bursting point and she practically glowed with joy. "You're all too kind, really." They enjoyed the rest of their quiet hours being together one large family. Before the younger members were called away for more training. Harry, Aurora, Hermione, Ron, and Ginny went with only the smallest of objections, while their families and friends wished them luck.

"You know this will not be easy" Lupin said to the 'students' as they sat in chairs around the DADA room. "There is a lot of work that you must complete, new spells, more advanced magic you will learn in a short time." The summer class was small, only family and members of the Order were invited to learn these things. Along with those, Aurora had already seen were Neville Longbottom and several others Aurora had only met in passing during classes.

"The work load may be too much for some of you, but do not be surprised, there are only a few who must complete these lessons in such a short time." Tonks continued for her lover, looking at Harry and his friends. "Enough talking, let's begin." Without much warning both adults had their wands at the ready and spells escaping their lips, the jets heading straight for Harry. Immediately Aurora jumped in front of her friend and held out a flat palm, uttering a quiet phrase while a glowing shield of red formed around her and her bonded partner. The rest of the students gasped, as did the teachers when the spells rebounded and shot back straight toward Tonks and Lupin. Only the werewolf was hit with his stupefy curse, and he fell back onto the floor, being revived almost right away by his partner. Every eye turned to the blonde girl who still stood defensively her eyes almost as wide as everyone elses.

"I learned a lot of magic at home…had tutors all my life." She explained, shrugging it off. "Its simply reflex now." Before anyone could respond to her however there was a knock on the door and Mr. Weasley appeared.

"Urgent meeting in Dumbledore's office." He said, Lupin, Tonks, Harry, Hermione, Ron and Aurora all moved without thought leaving Ginny in charge of the class. The group arrived in the office quickly and found Snape waiting there with the headmaster and several others.

"What happened?" Harry asked, taking in his ex-professors disgruntled appearance.

"We are out of time," Snape said, looking from the Hero to the girl who had only just arrived. "The Dark Lord is very upset by the news that Miss Charon ran to Dumbledore for sanctuary, he is preparing for an imminent attack." Aurora turned to Harry, with wide eyes. Guilt rushing through her body, if they all died it would be her fault for not doing as was expected of her. For wanting something for herself and going for it, the entire world could fall.


End file.
